


Lost In You

by Sapphonest



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphonest/pseuds/Sapphonest
Summary: When in the Mayor's house, the Sheriff must follow the Mayor's rules.





	Lost In You

"Not in my house, Miss Swan," Regina barked as she grabbed Emma's wrist and pulled it away from the top button of her shirt. "In my house, you follow my rules." Regina narrowed her eyes and immediately turned away from the stunned blond. She was already halfway up the stairs towards her bedroom before she heard Emma's footsteps following her.

She kicked off her shoes into a corner of the room as Emma carefully walked into the room. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she took in the cavernous space. Regina did her best to play at indifference and allowed the blond a moment to look around before she issued her first order.

"Take off your belt."

The command surprised Emma into stillness for a moment before she began to do as she was told. She pulled the black leather from her belt loops and let it drop the ground. Again, she reached out for Regina in an attempt to shed the brunette of her clothing, but Regina swiftly swatted her hand away.

"What the hell, Regina?" Emma did her best to sound authoritative but the heat from her center was clouding all her senses.

"As I said, Miss Swan, you follow my rules." She paused, eyeing Emma. "Do not touch me unless I tell you to. Do not speak unless spoken to. You'll do what I say or you can leave now. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Regina stood tall, regal, waiting for Emma's reply. She could tell the blond was struggling with a response.

Emma's defiant side wanted nothing more than to do the exact opposite of what the Mayor was commanding but the part of her, the more overpowering part of her, that had pined over the other woman, the part that startled away in the middle of another raunchy dream starring the brunette, acquiesced.

She knew the rules of the game and was going to follow them.

"Yes, Madam Mayor." She met Regina's eyes obediently.

The corners of Regina's mouth turned up at hearing Emma's words. "That's a good girl. Your safeword, should you need it, is 'safeword.' Now stand at the foot of the bed."

Emma immediate walked over to the foot of Regina's queen sized bed and stood with her hands at her sides, waiting patiently for Regina's next order.

"Miss Swan, I want you to undress." Emma smiled coyly as she slid the leather jacket from her shoulders and tossed it haphazardly on the floor. The plain white tank top followed shortly after and then the blond's hands were on her jeans, undoing the button and zipper without taking her eyes off of Regina's.

The brunette, for her part, watched with satisfaction as Emma silently pulled off her bra. When she tucked her fingers into the sides of her underwear, the Mayor spoke up.

"Stop."

She took two confident strides forward and was mere inches from the blond. She lowered herself until her knees were bent to the side, still modestly pressed together in her pencil skirt, and she was eye level with Emma's thin black panties. She dragged her nails harshly down the blond's hips and caught the sides of the underwear as she roughly pulled them down.

Emma's scent immediately permeated the room and Regina breathed it in greedily. She stood abruptly and shoved the blond back, forcing her to fall onto her back in the center of the mattress. Emma waited a moment, but when she didn't feel Regina on the bed, she propped herself up on her elbows.

Regina was slowly undoing the zipper at the back of her charcoal grey skirt. Her eyes were dark and nearly accusatory and Emma loved it. The brunette continued to her blouse, undoing the buttons slowly before pulling it off. When the skirt finally dropped, Emma stared in wonder at the black garter belt and thigh highs Regina donned. Paired with the black lace bra, Emma was trying her best to keep from openly gawking and settled, instead, for uncomfortably turned on.

Regina turned her gaze back towards the blond on her bed and held back a smirk at the look on the other woman's face.

Instead of simply climbing up the naked form, she walked around to the side of the bed and pulled out what Emma could only assume to be bed restraints.

"Flip over and move up the bed." Regina purred, opening the Velcro wrist fastening. When Emma's creamy hand fell to the corner of the bed, the brunette almost mewled. "Eager, are we?" She strapped the wrist in, then moved around to the other side of the bed where Emma's other wrist was already waiting.

What Emma wasn't anticipating, however, was for there to be a matching set ready for her ankles. Regina deftly strapped the blond's legs down.

"Comfortable?" she asked over her shoulder as she moved to the bedside table and opened a drawer.

"In a manner of speaking," Emma replied, her voice breaking as her breasts pushed into the mattress.

"Good." Regina pulled back from the bedside table with a short, red, leather riding crop in her hand. Emma's eyes went wide and she felt a bolt shoot through her body straight to her clit.

Regina finally climbed onto the bed, her knees on either side of Emma's right thigh. She twirled the crop deviously before clutching the handle tightly. "And Miss Swan, don't worry about your voice." With that, she landed three gentle blows on the fleshy part of Emma's left butt cheek. The blond cried out in surprise and Regina purred. She repeated the same three blows on the other side of the blond's ass.

Emma let out a loud, "Fuck!"

With haste, Regina buried her free hand in Emma's curls and pulled, simultaneously landing five stinging slaps on the top of Emma's left thigh. "Do NOT speak unless spoken to. You know the rules." After a moment of tense silence, Regina let go of Emma's hair and the blond's head settled back on the bed.

After the skin on Emma's ass and the tops of her thighs was appropriately red, Emma felt the warmed leather graze her cunt. She flinched instinctively and Regina let out a sultry laugh. The top of the crop, once again, grazed her heated flesh, but this time, Emma was ready for it. She ground her hips down.

"Tisk, tisk." Regina tutted with matching swats. The third time, Regina allowed Emma a brief moment of grinding against the riding crop before she pulled it away. The blond's wetness was already coating the crop and Regina knew she must be near begging.

Without warning, Regina dipped two fingers down to slide through Emma's slick folds. "Already dripping, dear? You can't seem to hold out very well, can you?"

Emma was unsure of whether or not she was being asked to respond, but after a few seconds of silence, she spoke.

"I've never been teased quite like this before, Madam Mayor. I can't control it."

The Mayor, however, could control it. Her own want had been steadily building before she'd even set foot in her bedroom. She was sure she was as soaked as Emma by this point, though she had exquisite skills in hiding it.

"You're going to have to learn if you plan to stay in my bed." Regina brought her Emma-coated fingers to the blond's mouth and gestured for the woman to lick them. Emma groaned as she complied. "Close your eyes."

As Emma followed her order, Regina crawled from the bed and quickly pulled a harness from the drawer in the bedside table. She watched as Emma dutifully kept her eyes closed and slid on the harness, fitting a thick, short blue cock into the ring.

The next thing Emma knew, the wrist straps were being lengthened and she was being pulled back onto her knees at the foot of the bed. She wanted to call out, to ask what was happening, but she lost all thought when she opened her eyes to see Regina kneeling before her expectantly. Emma's eyes fell to the cock before her and she looked up at Regina, heated complacency in her eyes before she opened her lips to slide down the silicone shaft.

Regina let out a satisfied grunt as she watched Emma swallow her cock, the absolute compliance causing a renewed wetness between her legs. When she could hardly stand it any longer, she silently got off the bed and took her place at the foot.

Emma felt Regina enter her roughly from behind. She cried out.

Regina grabbed a handful of blond locks for leverage and pulled out of the woman underneath her before slamming in again. The base of the cock was deliciously hitting her own clit and she needed release just as much as she assumed her bedmate did. She tried to temper her pace, but was quickly pounding into Emma wildly. One hand on the blond's hip while the other still pulled on her hair. Emma was crying out with nearly every thrust, trying desperately to keep from speaking.

Both women were nearing climax and neither could stand it.

Emma grunted and pushed back against Regina harder. Caught in the throes of her own heady excitement, Regina lifted her hand from Emma's hip and landed two hard slaps on Emma's ass as it thrust back at her.

A split second later, Regina realized her mistake. It wasn't until Emma was screaming, clearly coming all over Regina's blue cock, that the brunette said the word.

"SAFEWORD."

Regina pulled back and out of Emma in one swift motion and quickly unstrapped the blond from her bed.

Emma sat on the bed, turning to face the brunette, who was standing with her palms against the mattress supporting her weight, in confusion.

"I'm sorry." Regina whispered.

Emma crawled over to her, pulling the older woman carefully against her body. "What happened?"

Regina finally looked up at Emma.

"I broke the rules. I lost myself in you." Her eyes flicked down to Emma's lips. "That's dangerous, and I'm sorry."

Emma pressed a kiss into brown hair.

"It's okay. I lost myself in you, too." Brown eyes met green once more. "We'll just have to be more careful next time."


End file.
